


Counting is Fun

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Hyena Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - everybody is part animal, Counting, How Does One Write Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, hyena!stiles, wolf!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to sleep. Scott wants to count his spots. Things get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will be able to write smut.... one day...
> 
> Come check out my blog for more hyena!Stiles - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyenastiles

_Thirty-five… thirty-six… thirty-seven… thirty-eight._

  
Stiles woke with a twitch. There was something heavy and heated draped over his body. Something that was pressing soft touches to different parts of his body. Something that smelled and sounded very much like Scott.

  
_Thirty-nine… forty…_

  
It was too damn early for whatever this was. Why his boyfriend couldn’t sleep in like normal people Stiles would never know.

  
_Forty-one… Forty-two… Forty-three…_

  
“Scott what are you doing?”

  
“Counting.” There was another soft brush.

  
_Forty-four…_

  
“I get that but what exactly are you counting.”

  
“Your spots of course.” Scott spoke as though it was common knowledge.

  
Stiles groaned and forced his eyes open, cursing and blinking at the morning light before focusing his eyes downwards on Scott.

  
Scott was smiling at him wide and happy. He was bare except for a pair of plaid blue boxers, rocking the bedhead, and muscles on full display as he held himself up over Stiles. All together it was a pretty awesome view to wake up to.

  
That didn’t mean he still didn’t want to shove Scott off the bed and go back to sleep.

  
“Scott why are you counting my spots?” Scott leaned down and kissed one of the spot on his chest.

  
_Forty-five…_

  
“Because I want to know how many you have.” Stiles groaned.

  
“Why?”

  
Scott shrugged and kissed another one.

  
_Forty-six…_

  
Stiles groaned again. It was too early to function let alone for Scott to be so Scott like. He wiggled around under his boyfriend with mild protest from Scott as he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head down into his pillow shutting his eyes. He could almost feel Scott pouting on top of him.

  
“Dude, you’re going make me loose count. I’m going to have to start all over.” Stiles ignored him choosing to feign sleep. He could hear Scott huff above him then some movement before a cold breeze settled over him as Scott ripped the blankets off of him.

  
Asshole.

  
“Sccoootttt.” He couldn’t help but let out a soft whine. “Let me sleep.”

  
“I will once I’m done counting.” He could feel Scott shove his legs apart settling down between them. Warm hands sliding up his thighs, along his briefs, before settling at the waist band and pulling the fabric down. Stiles couldn’t help but shiver as his butt was exposed to the air.

  
“Scott what are you doing?” He could feel Scott move again, a soft brush of lips against his tail bone.

  
“I told you I was counting.” Scott continued to move pressing soft pepper light kisses to Stiles’s bare cheeks. Each press of lips bring a soft jolt of pleasure though his body. He could feel his dick twitch in response. His body arched, hips rising as though presenting himself to the boy behind him.

  
Scott was playing dirty.

  
Stiles liked dirty.

  
He couldn’t help but whine as Scott moved to the crack of his ass, lips so close to where he needed them.

  
“Scott please.” He was panting now, body growing hot and muscles quivering. “Please.”

  
Then there was a tongue in his crack now licking long sweeps against his hole, pressing in slightly with each swipe. Stiles shoved his face more into his pillow trying to stifle his moans. His claws were out too, scratching and tearing at the sheets as he tried to regain some control.

  
It was sad to say this wasn’t the first sheets he’d lost to having a tongue stuck in his ass.

  
He hoped it wasn’t the last either.

  
Scott was griping his hips now holding him in place as he buried his tongue deep into his ass. Tongue sliding in and out with ease, wiggling against his inner walls with purpose as he brought Stiles closer to the edge.

  
Scott always loved doing this to Stiles. Loved that he could make his boyfriend loose it. Loved that he could make Stiles beg and whine for more.

  
Loved that he could make his boyfriend come untouched.

  
It wasn’t long before Scott could feel his boyfriend getting close. A repeated mantra of Scott’s name filling the air as Stiles continued to beg for more. Scott felt his boyfriends muscles tighten, a loud shout, and suddenly Stiles hips quivering as he shot his load against the already ruined sheets. His muscles loosened as he relaxed, panting and shaking slightly as he came down from his high.

  
Scott pressed one last kiss to Stiles’s hole before tugging the briefs back up. He climbed back up on the bed tugging the sleepy hyena close to his body as he lay back down away from the wet spots on the bed. Stiles cuddled up to him pressing a leg against Scott’s own erection.

  
“Want me to do you next?”

  
Scott shook his head no before pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’s hair.

  
“Later. Go back to sleep for now.” Stiles nodded, eyes already shut as he drifted off with ease happy and content against Scott’s chest. Scott smirked petting Stiles’s hair.

  
He’d find out later how many spots his boyfriend had, and if had to start over well he couldn’t really say he minded.

  
Counting is fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
